Baby, It's Cold Outside
by NonUserNumber1
Summary: Oh snow. How much everyone loves you. Apart from Max, of course. Max hates you. Inspired by recent snowing in England. Max hates snow, but maybe a special someone can change her mind. ...Or not, as the case may be... Read to find out! Dedicated to Ever (carribeansoulforever) and Miss. Anonymous. You go guys!


**Hi guys... I know I should really update MSuperN, but this was in my head all day, and I wanted to release it so it would leave me alone. Also, I woke up to snow this morning (and all weekend) so I thought, What the hell? Why not do a fanfic, and include FAX, since MSuperN hasn't got there yet.**

**Damien: (Read as: I have no clue what to do next in MSuperN, so I'll just waste time until I get an idea...)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own The Flock. Or snow. All I own is a snood and a plot.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up, and looked outside my window. It was like someone had thrown a blanket of white all over the town. The sun was glaring down on the snow, making no attempt to melt it. I sighed, and rolled back over in my bed. I hated snow. It was all cold and frozen, and people liked to throw it at people for fun. What kind of fun involves you freezing for ages until you can be bothered to get changed, whether you get hit or you just throw it at other people... And plus, it made ice when it half melted. And ice makes people fall over. Yeah, little children think it's magical and blah blah blah, but come on. No.

Just as I was about to fall asleep and forget about the disgusting scene outside, I was rudely awoken by screaming people jumping up and down on me announcing the weather forecast outside. "THERE'S SNOW, THERE'S SNOW! OH CAN WE PLEASE GO PLAY IN IT?! PLEASE PLEASE MAX?" Angel and Nudge bounced up and down on my bed, screaming into my ear. I sighed and asked them, politely as I possibly could, to GET OFF ME. They jumped up off my bed and grinned at me with an energy that was disturbing for 8:00 in the morning. I rubbed the sleeping dust out of my eyes and stretched.

"Go away and... do something... It's way too early to be doing anything, other than getting up and eating breakfast. Talk to me when I'm actually awake, so like in an hour.." I shoved the peppy pair (see, alliteration. I'm so smart, even when I'm tired) out my door and fell back onto my bed. About 10 minutes later, I grudgingly got up and walked to the bath bathroom. I had a shower and attempted to wake up. I got dressed, and wore a Grey t-shirt with 95 written on it in pink, and black jeans. I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail and trudged down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and poured myself cereal. As I sat at the table and ate my food, I pondered life and why someone would be so cruel as to create the concept of 'snow'. Cause I couldn't see the point. "Hey, you made cereal. Good for you." I jumped about a foot in the air and almost spilled my cereal. I turned around and glared at Mr. Silent who was smirking behind me. I muttered something that no one would ever be able to figure out and went back to my cereal. Then about 5 seconds later, Angel and Nudge came down the stairs all dolled up like the cover of Winter Monthly. "Can we go now Max? Please? Please? Please?" I held my head in my hands and sighed.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I'll be out in a second. Get Iggy to go with you, and Gazzy if he wants to, though I have no clue why he'd want to..." I said the last part under my breath, and the girls luckily didn't hear me, skipping off up the stairs. Oh, to be so young and care-free. And now I sound like a depressed maniac. See snow?! This is your doing! I was perfectly happy until you literally showed up on my door step. And backyard. And driveway. You get the point. I was so tired i wanted to drop my head in my cereal bowl and sleep.

"You probably shouldn't, seen as you'd either drown or get milk everywhere." Fang reminded me of his presence. By his comment, I assumed I had voiced my thoughts. "Yes," he said, sliding into the seat opposite me. Because Fang's too cool to sit. He _slides_. "You were speaking aloud. And I am too cool to sit, thanks for noticing." I groaned again and slammed my head on the table, fed up of the day when it had barely even started. I begrudgingly got up from my comfy seat, and put my bowl in the sink, before dragging myself upstairs to get changed. Nude, Angel and Gazzy ran past me, with Iggy strolling not too far behind, without a care in the world.

"Morning Max." I grunted in reply and he chuckled, before walking down the stairs after the kids. I flopped on my bed the second I opened the door, and snuggled into the duvet.  
...And then about 5 seconds later I got a cold block of SNOW chucked on me.* I shrieked, fully awake and fully annoyed. I heard a small laugh from Iggy, before he ran out of the room, hollering at me to get up. I was cold, wet and seething. I shoved on some dry clothes, wrapped up warm, and put my ski gloves on. This. Was. War.

I shot down the stairs, almost ran into Fang in the process and threw open the back door. Cold, frosty wind hit me like a train but I sucked it up and stomped off to find Iggy. I walked about in the snow, trying to find the strawberry-blond Igiot. Finally, I saw a flash of hair, and i yelled, jumping on him and slamming his face into the snow. "MMHM! STMPH IMPH! MAPHMH LEGGO!" I let him up so he could gasp in a breath of air, before I continued to shove his face in the snow. Eventually, I let go of him, because I'm so lovely and forgiving. He gasped for air, before turning to glare at me. Which ultimately failed, seen as he ended up glaring at the brick wall about 5cm away. "What was that for?! Jeez Max, my face feels like it's on fire! And I actually know what that feels like!" He rubbed his face, attempting to get feeling back in his face. He bent down, grabbed some snow, and before I could blink, he'd shoved a snowball in my face and scampered off. It was cold and I was lazy, so I stomped off inside, grumbling about Iggy.

I sat down and attempted to warm up. And then 5 seconds later, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge bounded in, asking if we could have a hide and seek in the snow. IN THE SNOW. So basically, if they don't find you, you freeze. Brilliant. Why didn't I think of this before!... Because it's a crap idea. That's why, to all you stupid people out there. And I know you're out there. I was about to reject their idea, but Fang leaned down and whispered in my ear. "They're kids Max. Let them have fun. And it wouldn't kill you to loosen up a bit, would it?" I kept quiet, before finally turning to them and agreeing, and saying that Fang would count. He smiled and started counting to 20. The kids shrieked and ran off to various hiding spots in the snow. Fang looked at me with a look of Why are you still here? "The point of Hide-and-seek is to _hide, _Max. It's in the name." With about 25 more grumbles under my breath, I went outside to look for a good hiding spot. I spotted a 3 walled corner, and ran to hide there (you know, where it's almost like a square but they took a side off so there's a blind spot?) and smiled to myself as I settled down and got ready to wait.

And wait I did. I heard numerous shouts as Fang found the kids, and a high-pitched squeal when he found Iggy. I waited for what seemed to be an eon. I saw the kids walk inside, and I peeked round the corner to see where Fang was. And of course, at that EXACT moment, he turned round. My eyes widened and I shot back round the corner and prayed he hadn't seen me. My question was answered when 10 seconds later, Fang wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Got ya." I shrugged and said nonchalantly,

"You found me last, anyway. So I should get a prize for being so awesome as to not been found until the end." I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. Fang raised an eyebrow, before smirking. "A prize? Let me think... Oh, I know..." He chuckled slightly and faced me. "Close your eyes. Trust me, you'll love this." His smirk (seen as Fang doesn't smile) was wider than ever. My eyes shut, and I waited expectantly. "This is for being found last," He leaned in and his lips found mine. He kissed me slowly, and pulled back. There was a rustling, before Fang continued "and this, is for peeking your head round the corner like an idiot." I realised, too late, what he was going to do. My eyes flew open, just as he dropped snow the size of Sirius (It's a star. Look it up) on my head. I gasped from the cold seeping through my clothes. He winked at me, before running off to escape my wrath.

"FANG!"

* * *

***Damien did that to me when it snowed (looks at Damien with evil eyes) I'm watching you...***

**Well that ended quite nicely!**

**Damien: It took you almost a week.**

**But it was worth it!**

**Damien: The snow in England's all gone now.**

**Stop raining on my parade! T.T**

**Damien: Okay... Sorry guys, about the horrific wait. This story is dedicated to Miss. Anonymous and Ever (carribeansoulforever) for being awesome. Naturally.**

**There will be an update of MSuperN soon, so watch out! Bye guys! Oh yeah, and have a fabulous Easter!**

**Damien: Don't say it...**

**Eat LOOOOOAAAAAADDDDSSSS of chocolate and get FAT guys! **

**Damien: *sigh*... Yeah, whatever...**


End file.
